Love to Explore
by moonygarou
Summary: Questions are answered and love is explored at last. *chapter two up*
1. Part one

**Warning:** This story contains slash don't like it don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this, JK does.

**Author Note:** Well this is the sequel to Love to reveal I hope you like it just as much. R&R!

Love to explore – Part one

(Sirius' POV)

One week had passed since Remus had woken up, two weeks since his stay at my house. He had been unconscious during one week the worst week I had ever had to pass. As we had rescued Remus from his home and brought him here the truth hit me hard. Remus was had been in a very bad state, his spine had been broken and his body had been covered with several. The sight was too much to bear but nevertheless I had stayed with him during the whole week. Only leaving the room if the doctor came for Remus.

Still Remus was weak as the full moon had been just the night before which hadn't done any good to his already weakened state. But at least he was out of this hellhole and now was here, lying in bed fast asleep and not somewhere in a dark cellar.

My finger was slowly caressing Remus' cheek as I was lying next to him on the bed, propped up on my elbow watching him sleep. He looked like an angel fallen from heaven during his sleep, with a ghost like smile playing along his lips and sometimes you could hear a faint mumble of words. Nevertheless Remus was a calm and quiet sleeper but he was also very attentive during his sleep, which made him wake up sometimes when he heard sounds he didn't know or sounded unwelcome. I presumed that that came because of his Lycantrophy something you could count as an advantage from his curse.

Another quiet mumble escaped Remus' lips and I smiled looking at the watch on the nightstand I saw that it was nearly already time for dinner; I kissed Remus softly hoping that the waking up trick would work.

Remus moaned quietly in his slumber, responding the kiss sleepily but the kiss intensified every minute until I felt Remus' hand behind my head pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. We kissed for several minutes before I pulled away, but not to far mind you, and looked into Remus' shining amber eyes.

"Slept well gorgeous?" I asked and I could see a small blush creeping along Remus cheeks. I smile warmly back at him and give him a small peck on top of his nose while in the meantime my hand strokes gently through his blond golden hair, with those faint traces of grey streaks looking through.

"Always with you by my side." Remus whispered still a little sleepily his voice hoarse from the last full moon. He pushed me down on my back and nestled his head on top of my chest with one arm on my chest holding on to the shirt I was wearing tightly. I wrapped one of my arms protectively around him stroking his back gently watching him as he returned into another peaceful slumber.

Not having slept much myself during the last days I resumed to close my eyes as well falling into a peaceful sleep. I only woke up again as I heard someone opening the door to my bedroom. I opened my eyes quickly but relaxed soon again as I saw that it was only my mother entering the room with something to eat.

"Sorry dear did I wake you up?" my mother asked quietly as I rubbed my eyes sleepily with my free hand looking curiously at the tray of food she was bringing in.

"It's ok mum… what have you cooked?" I asked curiously smiling broadly pushing Remus gently from my chest who gave a disgruntled groan and then reached out for me again. I sighed and shook him gently before I sat up in bed making some space on the bed for my mother to sit down.

"Shepherds Pie I hope you two like it." mum said and smiled warmly at Remus who was blinking sleepily smiling he sniffed the air and then his gaze fell on the tray and he sat up next to me, yawning slightly he leant his head against my shoulder.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone for now, but I don't want to see anything left on the plates when I come back." Mum said and I smiled at her giving her a sign for her to finally leave the room that she then did.

I passed Remus one of the plates and we both started to eat in silence. I suddenly stopped eating as I heard a small whimper hear from my side, I looked over to Remus concerned who had placed his plate on the nightstand next him and had now his face in his hands. I did the same with my plate and then gathered Remus in my arms, trying to comfort him as much as possible.

"Moony what's wrong love? Why are you crying?" I asked gently as he tried to burrow his face in my chest while I was stroking his back comfortingly. I didn't get an answer for several minutes and I wondered if he would ever give me an answer, but then finally he spoke.

"What happened to *him*?" Remus asked still slightly sobbing looking up in my face now fear covering his face. I sighed, I wasn't planning to ever answer that question but well if Remus wanted to know I would tell him.

"Do you think you are ready for what I am going to tell you?" I asked concerned and Remus rested once more his head against my chest and nodded. I kissed him once more on top of his head and nuzzled my nose briefly through his hair, taking in his scent. 

I started to tell him of what had happened from day they had gotten him away from this place until the day he woke up. I remembered everything clearly reviewing everything in front of my eyes like a small film.

TBC…


	2. Part two

**Warning:** This story contains slash don't like it don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this, JK does.

**Author Note:** Sorry for not having updated that long, but well a lot has happened during the last weeks which kept me quite busy. But well here is the next chapter! By the way thank you for all those nice reviews! Your Moon ^_^

Love to explore – Part two

(Sirius' POV)

~Flashback~

After my father had picked me up from James's house, we drove with car to Remus's hoping to find out the reason for my lovers current unresponsive state. During the car ride I counted the days for the full moon to come, but as I came up that it would only be full on the following week or two, my concern grew even more. I knew now that something was wrong with Remus and with that thought I urged my father to drive faster. My father had only groaned in response and warned me that as soon I would have finished my motorbike licence I could see how to get to everywhere. Of course not forgetting to remind me that I should finally get myself a job, as he wouldn't pay for the petrol.

_The rest of the ride passed in silence and I could hardly smile as we arrived at the Lupin household. I wanted to get out of the car, only having one thing in mind, to see Remus, as my father scowled at me shaking his finger at me._

_"But dad! Please you can't leave me here in the car!" I said pouting, crossing my arms in front of my chest and looking out the window._

_"I won't leave you in the car, but I also can't let you come with me. Try the back of the house and find an entrance there." My father said with a mischief grin, which I returned happily, and we both went our ways._

_~Flashback~_

"Well you know what happened at your house." I said to Remus who nodded in confirm making it meanwhile comfortable in my arms. I smiled at the sight and briefly kissed him on his temple and then I continued.

"You had been unconscious for a week, the doctor had said it was because of the luck of nourishment and all the injuries that had been afflicted on you. Until a few days ago I thought you'd never be able to walk again… you're back… the bones were sticking out and everything was covered so much with blood…" I choked a sob before I continued and pulled Remus closer to me again, fearing that if I would let go of him again he would disappear once more. Nevertheless I continued talking, smiling warmly down at Remus wanting to give him all the comfort I could give.

"Your father was arrested right on the day we got you here. They send him to Azkaban… 'Cause… even selling Werewolves is illegal…" I couldn't continue the words had already hurt enough on the day I had heard the news but now, having to tell this my one and only lover hurt even more.

I looked down at Remus concerned; his eyes were squeezed tightly together like if he was resisting the urge to cry but I could see that of what he heard just some mere seconds ago hurt him immensely. I pulled him once more closely and him like a small baby in my lap trying sooth all his worries.

"It's ok now love… Shh relax… he will never be able to touch you again. You're safe now, I'll make sure of that." I whispered gently in his ear and a faint smile appeared on Remus' lips. His eyes cracked open and they didn't look so dull and without any life like the time I had found him down at that cellar in his own house; but they looked happy and loving. I returned the smiled and kissed him softly.

"Thank you…" Remus then whispered after we parted, nestling against my chest again and closing his eyes.

"Whatever for?" I knew that had been a stupid but I just had to ask. I wanted to know what was going through my lovers head even if he was just falling asleep in my arms, as he suddenly turned be quite heavy in my arms.

"For being here with me, for taking me… everything…" Remus whispered and then drifted in a deep sleep, his face showing nothing more then contentment. I smiled and kissed him on his temple watching him as he slept.

As it started to get dark outside I carefully lifted Remus from my lap and placed him next to me. Pecking him briefly on his temple (again) I took our two plates and wandered down into the kitchen.

Mother and father were both sitting going instantly quiet as I entered putting the plates away and washing my hands briefly. They both looked at me in a strange kind of way and the air that filled the room was somehow uncomfortable. Without saying a word my father motioned for me to sit down at the table. Preoccupation washed over me nevertheless I sat down, hoping that this talk wouldn't take too long.

"Sirius, what I am going to talk about now is quite serious I hope I get that clear." My father said sternly and I just nodded. I always wondered why my father said this before every time he would talk about such things. I guess it was because they never trusted me with anything and always thought that I couldn't behave. But before I could continue to dwell on those my father continued to talk.

"James's parents have gone into hiding…" I gasped but my father's glare silenced me immediately again. "…You're mother and I have decided that we are going to join them in a weeks time. From then one you will be staying with Remus at your grandparents house." Father continued and I run one of my hands through my hair. I knew that things were getting quite bad in England but I never knew that things were becoming that bad. I wondered briefly where James was right now and if he was safe, but my mother's voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Tell Remus about these plans, and just to warn you Sirius. Behave and don't do anything stupid from next week. Secondly finally get yourself a job and now please leave, your father and I still have things to discuss." Mother said and I nodded again and left the kitchen in silence.

I ran upstairs into my, no our (Remus's and mine), locked it and settled into the bed next to my lover. Lying on my side I watched him sleep while in the meantime on of my hands played with piece of hair of his. I thought about how my parents were towards me, sometimes they were kind, loving, just how you wished your parents to be and sometimes they were so different. I didn't understand those changes but I also didn't really want to find out, I just hoped that everything was ok with James and his parents.

Some time later I changed into my Pyjamas, lay down in bed and pulled the blanket over Remus and me. I pulled him carefully into my arms trying not to wake him up and succeeded. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep some minutes later, with the last thought of hoping to give Remus the family and love he deserved.

TBC…


End file.
